Proposal
by A-Million-Miles-Too-Close
Summary: the small smiles, the lingering gazes" ;; kevinxmiley ;; joexmiley ;; daniellexkevin ;; no last names. legal!


_I've been writing this for the last four days. I have like 20 rough copies if it & tbh, Im not at all pleased with this one either._

_Congrats to Danielle & Kevin! (: Im so happy Kevin is finally getting the happiness he deserves._

_Of course, with my Kiley side, this came to mind, but then you know I can't leave Moe out either. ;) _

**Couple:** Danielle x Kevin ; Miley x Kevin ; Miley x Joe   
_(A slight mention of _Camilla x Joe_... I mean slight) _

**Warnings: **None whatsoever.

**Rated:** Let's say a K+

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, blah blah blah.

* * *

"Goodnight Joey"

"Goodnight... oh wait, Kevin wants to speak to you"

Miley smiled as she heard the phone being passed between the two brothers and a goodnight from Joe's side. Hearing the door click, the voice that had become Mileys own guilty pleasure caused her smile to grow.

"Hey Mi"

"Hey. Something up?"

"Can I not speak to my best friend?"

Miley laughed quietly, rolling her eyes. "Of course you can, but this late at night it usually means you want to ask me something"

"You know me too well Miles. How's Dani?"

"You spoke to her like an hour ago lover boy!" Miley laughed before glancing over at the girl lay on the bed the other side of the hotel room. "She's asleep"

Letting out a sigh, Kevin leant against the wall in the hotel corridor. "I actually do have something important that I need to discuss with you"

Miley sat up in interest the phone pressed a little more against her ear. "Okay..."

"Tomorrow I'm going to ask Danielle to marry me"

Miley felt her heart drop as Kevin's words sunk in. "R-really?"

"Three years is a long time, I know I'm ready to finally settle down with her, I just... I don't know what her answers going to be. Everyone keeps assuring me she's going to say yes, but I guessed that I need my final answer from you"

"Me?"

"Your my best friend Miles. You're one of Danielle's best friends too, the amount of time the two of you have spent together recently, I guessed that you'd know her answer better than anyone"

Looking over at the older girl once more, Miley smiled as she thought about the earlier conversation the two had.

"_No interest in anyone?" Danielle asked as she looked up from the pedicure she was currently giving Miley. _

_Shaking her head, Miley laughed as Danielle gave her another look. _

"_Not even a little crush?" _

"_Nope" _

"_C'mon Miles, there has to be someone. I know you; your mind is constantly boy crazy" _

_Shrugging, Miley smiled. "I guess it's taking a break" _

_Danielle carried on with the pedicure, although Miley knew her brain was working overtime to try and figure the mystery out. _

"_Joe?" _

"_What about Joe?" Miley smiled amused. _

"_Is it Joe you have a thing for? I mean you guys are really close" _

"_Dani, it's not Joey. I love him, but as a best friend nothing more" _

_Pouting, Danielle finally gave up. "You know Miles; I just want you to be happy" _

"_I am happy Dani, I'd love to have something like you and Kevin have, but when the time's right" _

_Danielle smiled. "You'll find that Mi" _

"_You want to spend your life with him?" _

"_Kevin?" _

_Nodding, Miley picked up the nail polish beginning to paint the older girl's nails. _

"_Of course, he's the only person I've ever fallen in love with and I can't ever see myself falling in love with anyone else" _

"_So if he asked you to marry him, your answer would be?" _

"_Yes" _

_Miley forced a smile through her lips, as she continued the manicure. Danielle didn't fail to notice the younger girl tense, the final answer to all the questions in her head being answered. _

_She should despise Miley right now; she should stand up and walk away from the younger girl. It was the number one rule of friendship broken, but Danielle could find nothing but sympathy and love in her heart for the younger girl._

_She wasn't entirely sure Miley realised she was in love with the boy in question, the same way she was sure Kevin had not yet caught on his feelings for the younger girl. _

_--_

"Miles!"

Coming back to her senses, Miley winced as Kevin's voice hit her eardrums.

"Sorry Kev, day dreaming"

Kevin laughed a little. "Only you Mi"

"Ask her tomorrow Kevin"

"But..."

"You love her, she loves you. You both want to spend your lives together and I've never seen two people so happy. You need to have more confidence in yourself Kev"

"Thanks Miles"

"So what's the ring like?"

"Nice..."

"Your such a man sometimes"

Laughing, Kevin replied with a "Thanks"

"So how are you going to do this? You're in Vancouver, we're in New York"

"Where are you guys staying?"

"Where else Kevin, the Trump Hotel and before you ask, room 2391"

"Just make sure she's in the room at 9am okay?"

"Sure, sure. So that's a 'Miley you'll have to wait until tomorrow'"

Smiling, Kevin let out a small laugh. "Yes"

"Fine" Miley let out a laugh too. "I should let you go Kev, Joe rang me"

"Oops, you could have told me!"

"I thought it'd be funnier to watch Joe hurt you when he finds out how many of his minutes you've used"

"He's my brother, I'll blame you"

"Joey loves me; you know you won't win there"

"You suck sometimes Miles"

"But you love me anyway"

"Wouldn't have you any other way Miles. Anyway, I'll let you sleep now. Goodnight"

"Night Kevy"

--

Miley stirred in her sleep as she heard another knock at the door. Moving to stand up, she stopped as she heard Danielle's soft voice telling her to head back to sleep.

Pulling the duvet tighter around her, Miley let out a content sigh as the warmth pulled her closer to sleep.

The soft voices drifted away from her as she once again fell into a dreamless sleep.

Danielle felt her jaw drop as Kevin fell to one knee in front of her. Her brain going into over drive, she shook her head reaching out to pull him up.

"Wait, Kevin, wait"

Confused, Kevin stood up, frowning down at his girlfriend. "Dan..."

"We need to talk Kevin"

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Shaking her head, Danielle smiled softly. "Don't. I think this is something that I should of brought up before, when I first latched on to everything. Just let me go dressed and we'll head to get some breakfast"

Nodding, Kevin followed Danielle into the hotel room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"I'll be 10 minutes, just don't wake Miles up, she hasn't been asleep for too long"

Kevin nodded once more, smiling softly at the younger girl curled up asleep.

--

A polite 'thank-you' left both pairs of lips as the cups of coffees and ordered breakfasts were placed in front of them.

"You were in Vancouver, how did you managed to get here?"

"Flew most of the night" He smiled stirring the sugar into his mug slowly. "You do know why I'm here, right?"

"I guessed" She smiled lightly back. "And that's why this conversation needs to happen"

Nodding, Kevin waited for her to carry on.

"I want you to know Kevin, that a few months ago my answer would have been a definite yes, no thinking needed and I think maybe up until last night it could have still been somewhere in the region of a yes"

Still completely confused, Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Have I done something to upset you, to make you not love me anymore?"

Shaking her head, she reached out to grasp his hand lightly. "I love you Kevin, don't ever think any different"

"I'm not following where this is going"

Smiling, Danielle let out a small sigh. "I've noticed the way you've been acting around Miles recently, the small smiles, the lingering gazes, it was last night that made me finally realise the thing that the two of you have. You just both haven't realised it yet"

"W-what?" Kevin's eyes widened as the words spoken sunk in. Shaking his head, he let his gaze meet Danielle's again. "Miles and I..."

"Are you in love with her?"

"Yes" Kevin replied without hesitation. "But nothing will ever happen there. I love you Dani"

Shaking her head softly, she smiled. "I know and I love you too, but whatever you feel for me is hardly anything compared to how you feel for Miles"

Opening his mouth to speak again, she held her free hand up to stop him.

"I'm not going to push you into this, knowing it isn't what you completely want. I'm not going to let you make a mistake, when you still have the rest of your life ahead of you"

"Dani..."

"Sweetie it's fine, honestly it is. I'm not angry with you, I don't hate either of you, and you need to know that. I love the both of you very much, which is why I want the both of you to be happy"

"That's not going to happen" Kevin murmured, leaning his head back against the wall of the booth.

"Why isn't it?"

--

Sliding the room key into the door, Danielle turned to Kevin again as the click indicated the door was waiting to be opened.

Leaning forward, Kevin pushed the handle down, swinging the door open as quietly as he could.

"Joe?"

"Mum said she felt more at peace if I brought Joe with me" Kevin shrugged closing the door quietly as Danielle made her way to her bed.

It was silent for a few moments before Danielle clicked on to what Kevin had meant. "Their dating... but she told me she didn't see him as anything more than a best friend"

"I think that's all she admitted to herself at the moment" Kevin shrugged a little. "Joe's head over heels for her though and I know she feels a lot more for him than she ever will for me"

Taking Kevin's hand in her own, Danielle smiled a little. "I'm sorry that everything's turned out this way, but I can't say yes to you knowing that all of this was possibly just your way of dealing with the Miley and Joe situation"

"I'm sorry Dani"

She leant across pressing a light kiss to his cheek. "You have nothing to be sorry for Kevin. I love you, don't ever forget that"

A small groan from the other side of the room alerted the two to the new presence.

Joe grinned as he noticed his brother and Danielle sat hand in hand on the other bed in the room. His grin turned to a frown as he noticed Danielle's ring-less finger. Moving to sit up, the shift of his arm from Mileys waist caused her to stir too.

"Mmm... Joey?"

"Sh, sh. Go back to sleep Mi" He whispered brushing her some hair from her face as her eyes fell closed again. Turning his attention back to the two on the other side of the room, he raised his eyebrow waiting for some kind of explanation.

Kevin shook his head gently at his younger brother, hoping Joe didn't decide he wanted to talk about it.

"What happened?"

Obviously someone up there hated Kevin today.

"Maybe you two should go and talk" Danielle suggested. "I'll wake Miles and we'll join you in the breakfast hall in 20 minutes"

Joe nodded silently, trying as gently as he could to stand up without waking Miley up. Succeeding in his plan, he pulled his glasses from the bedside cabinet placing them on and shoving his shoes onto his feet.

The two brothers walked in silence towards the breakfast hall, Joe finally breaking it as they elevator doors closed.

"What's going on Kevin?"

Kevin raised his head to look at his brother, before looking back down towards the floor. "The engagements off"

"What? How come? You two are perfect for each other"

Nodding, Kevin let out a small sigh. "But I messed up this time, or rather my heart messed it up for me"

"I don't understand..."

Stepping out of the elevator, Kevin walked off ahead causing Joe to pick up his pace. Kevin remained silent as Joe placed his breakfast order.

"Are you having anything?"

"I had something earlier with Dani"

Nodding, Joe looked around again before turning his attention back to Kevin. "Are you going to explain this to me?"

"I'm afraid it might mess things up between us"

"You and I?"

A nod.

"Why? Kevin whatever you say to me isn't going to mess us up, your my brother, nothing will ever change that. I'm always gonna be by your side"

Catching the sincere look in his younger brother's eyes, Kevin let out a small sigh. "I fell in love"

"I know, with Dani"

Kevin shook his head quickly. "With someone else, too"

"...who?"

"Miley" Came the mutter.

"M-m-Miley?"

"I'm sorry Joe, I know you're in love with her which is why I've never shown her directly how I feel, well I've tried not to. Danielle picked up on it, that's why her answer was a no, she didn't want me to rush into things just to try and deal with my feelings for Miles"

"I..." Joe trailed off.

Kevin watched as his brother's face changed a few emotions, his eyes showing he was trying to think of something to respond with.

"She's in love with you too"

That he hadn't been expecting. Shaking his head, he refused his brother's statement. "Joe it's you that she needs, it's always been you"

"I may be what she needs, but you're what she wants. I've known that for a while now, but I thought that maybe when you got engaged to Danielle she'd finally let you go and maybe give me a chance, as selfish as that makes me sound"

Kevin opened his mouth to reply, closing it again as Miley and Danielle joined them at the table.

"Good morning Joey" The small brunette smiled pressing a kiss to his cheek before turning to greet Kevin. "Morning Kevy"

"Morning Miles"

There was an awkward silence around the table, Danielle deciding she needed to break it.

"I told Miley everything"

Miley shot Danielle a sorry expression to which the older female smiled, reaching over to squeeze her best friend's hand lightly.

"I guess we all know what needs to happen now" Joe cut in quietly, his eyes dropping towards the table. "You guys need..."

"No"

Joe's eyes shot back up to his older brother, a slight frown on his face. "What do you mean 'no?'?"

"I mean no. That's not going to happen, as much as I'd like it to, it won't. You're my brother Joe; I'm not going to wreck everything for you"

"She's in love with you" Joe spat back.

"She's in love with you too! You just refuse to see it; you refuse to see that someone actually wants to be with you Joe, someone who won't break your heart. You deserve someone like Miley, especially after everything with Camilla; I'd never forgive myself if I wrecked this for you again

"Miles. Joe's an amazing guy and I know you see that. I also know you'll make the right decision on this"

Miley smiled before standing up and walking around the table towards Kevin. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she whispered a 'thank you' into his ear. Walking back around, Miley sat herself next to Joe once more. Taking his hand, she used her free hand to place on his jaw, guiding his lips down towards hers.

Danielle smiled. So not everyone got their happy endings, but there was always time for Kevin and herself to work on theirs.

* * *

_Reviews are always loved and cared for, ha._

_If any of you have twitter and would like to stalk me_

_twitter(dot)com/louhaffner _

_I stalk back. ;) _

_&&_

**_I promise! I promise! I promise! _**

_My other stories will be updated this week.  
_


End file.
